


Moonshine

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: AU-ish?, Bromance-y, I added some stuff to make this fic work, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possibly ooc Cayde-6, selectively mute oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: Cayde makes a new friend: Burning, suggary moonshine! Oh, and the Guardian that helped him out a little. One to share makes everything better than being alone with a bottle and his toughts.





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the Cayde-6 love train? I mean I did already when I played the first game but him in Destiny 2 with the cinematic trailers put the love train on fire for me.
> 
> So, I tought of making this a romance but Cadye comes off as a guy that, altough able to jump into one nighters like no big deal, needs more work to build relationships that go over fuck buddies. So I kinda kept the interactions more bro-ish and a little groopy like from the side of my OC.  
> Since my Oc is selective mute he aint gonna speak much, Expect a lot of nodding on his part and Cayde speculating a lot due to him not knowing ASL. I might make this a eries who knows. Tell me if anyone is interested.

The clacking of glass hitting mettal rumbled trough the halls of the ship, followed by a low hum. Cayde had not expected being saved..ok, he did to some degree. It came to a surprise that it happened so quick. Having the little Guardian look up at him after being stuck on that rather pretty hellhole of a planet pushed from portal to portal was quite surreal. Why would they send the shortest? Not that it mattered, Cayde-6 had other things to worry about, one of them being the verry real reallity of night fall. Not fully explaining his knight in shiny armour that it would be a death wish to stay where they were he quickly moved to barickade the door. Knight close on his tail helping. Quick work was done to close everything up and now here they were. With a new friend: A bottle of hard, clearly illegally brewn liqueur he has found somewhere on this ship. It must've been long in here, like really long. FailSafe warned him about drinking it, tying a story of some tiny wild life having licked a puddle of another broken bottle and dropping dead right afterwards making it quite clear that the liquid inside could possibly combust him.  
Not that it bothered him (it did a litle) he just needed some of that in his system. Did alcohol do much for Exos? A little. Could be all placebo, Cayde diddn't care. 

Finishing humming, the Exo turned to the young Guardian sitting next to him on the floor. Nothing on them was out of the ordinary other than the height they posessed, that being about one and a half head less than him. He meassured once they stood inside the ship. A quick turn to them and a lift of his arm to reach their forehead before moving it to himself revealed that yes, his guess was right. Aboout one Cayde-6 minus one head and a half equal the upper section of his chest. That action seemed to have made the Guardian irritated, making him hear the first sound from them wich was just a scoff and them moving to sit down. 

Small beeps came from behind the guardian as their Ghost flew out from next to them. „Cayde-6, is there a reason as to why he haven't left the ship? The position of the ship supposed to pick us both up is about three miles from here.“ The small robot spoke, turning to his Guardian.  
„Yup.“ The Exo responded, taking a sip out of his bottle happily. „I spend a while in here and at night those strange flying fucks come out. They are really hot for everything that shows body heat-get it? Anyways I really don't want to get pecked appart. And I guess your Guardian doesn't want to get eaten? I would fight them if I had ammo..or my light.“ The mention of his Guardian getting hurt seemed to make the little machine fully understand the magnitude of what were the live forms on this planet that were non robotic. 

Cayde looked inside the bottle, then held it infront of the Guardian. „Want some? Tastes like a bee hive's honey chamber and burns like them noticing you binting into it but it helps with..things you can't admit to yourself or whatever might be burning on someones mind.“  
A small nod came from the other as they reached out to take the bottle. Quick seconds of removal of the maks belonging to their helmet and the Guardian was eagerly gulping down what was the content of the strange bottle.  
Cayde watched them, eyes scanning what was the round, quite youthfull face of the person inffront of him he now knew was a human indeed. What gender was quite a mistery. Maybe the boredom of having to stand low for the next hours or the slight haze brought up by half the bottle made him want to know it. Their face brought up no indications. Round. green eyes, creamy brown skin and curly brown hair fraiming their face. Everything screaed feminine in a way. But something just diddn't seem fully right, Maybe a dude? How could he know? Maybe further inspect- A black bottle was shoved infront of his face before he could finish that tought. Blank seconds of him eyeing it passed of him not knowing how to react „Good right?“ He asked, taking it back and earning a nod from the other who took their helmet completley off. 

„Not much of a talker huh? I still don't have the name of my big knight. May a princess know it?“ The sound of Cayde-6's voice clearly showed he was joking. A small smile grew on the dark skinned Guardian's face. They lifted their hands and moved three fingers up, others following in quick, fluent motions. Cayde understanding that what he was doing was sign language quickly closed his mouth, holding back a comment. He did not expect them being mute. He tought maybe shy around the great Cayge-6 or jusr a reserved Guardian, not that that them using ALS. „I'm sorry..what?“ He did not intend for his sorta question to come out as rude. The other, to his relief, showed no indications of them feeling it was, they just turned to their Ghost. „William, his name is William..“ Responded the little Ghost in place of his Gurdian. Turning to them and back to Cayde as if having gotten permision to speak further about the subject he continued explaining.  
„William is a selective mute, he seemed to have been before being chosen as a Guardian by the Traveller.“  
Cayde learned quite a few new things about the Guardian that saved him. Questions of their gender were gone alongside that of him not speaking. „Oh, Ok..uhm..Sorry if I was rude or something.“ William shook his head, shrugging before pointing at the bottle with sparkling wide eyes and the slightest, tiniest lick of his lips. 

Hours passed with them drinking, William smiled and chuckled at things Cayde spoke about, silly or serious everything he let out seemed to stirr a little smile from him. Mostlikeley due to the ammout he drank. Poor boy was slowly getting sluggish with his movements. Even letting out small beams of that Warlock power thing Cayde had experienced once first hand in a drunken fight with a Warlock. What was it called? He did not know. Not that it was nesecarry to the conversation now. 

„Hey hey, be a bit carefull..don't want you busting a hole against the wall..“ Cayde mumbled, pulling the other's hands off the ships wall. William took it as a levarage, pushing himself off the ground and on his feet. A few sumbled steps further he picked up his helmet he accidentally launched away with that thingy he had. Cayde still diddn't know what it was called. „Getting that back up already?“ The dark skinned boy nodded, shrugging. „Thats a shame, such a face should be out more..“ He winked.. as best as he could that is because Exo and such.  
William just shook his head smiling wildly. Setting the helmet down again he walked back to his spot next to the other Guardian. With another shot of sparky eyes he swiped his gloved hand infront of his face, then pointed at Cayde. Almost instantly the Exo understood what the other meant, something just felt right about assuming that William meant he was beautifull with his signing. He has been called handsome quite a few times before by some people trying to get a peace of him. Not that the word had much weight for him, Unlike organic life forms he was a dozend a dime Exo shell. It could be verry possible that the young man infront of him meant his personallity..or just his Exo form. Really, he has meet enough freaky people that would hump a pile of freshly cooled mettal if they could.

„You into this?“ He questioned, knocking on the top of his head resulting into the sound of mettal hitting mettal. A tiny shrug came as response, followed by gloved fingers poke into his mouth. Shocked by the suddent touching, Cayde snatched the hands off him, holding them firm in place. „I could report that to the Vanguard and tell them you are a threat to my personal space! Had to do that to a few groopies once. You know, Touching during meetings, creepy letters, offerings of themselves in any way possible and the worst: Stealing my stuff.“ William gasped, shaking his head in feigned shock. „I know right?! What kind of darkness filled beast do you have to be to steall my stuff!?“ Showing pity the brown haired boy placed a hand on Cayde shoulders, wiping an imaginary tear away.  
„For real now, Someone burned their fingers in there once. Not that I am sorry about it, They wanted it. Cabals are idiots sometimes, bastard threw me against the wall, must've done something to my body, and put their dirty hands in my mouh to ripp appart my skull. Seconds laret my mouth started fuming and then I noticed their skin started burning. It tasted horrible btw but I bit down and got all fingers off then shot away...I was magnificent..“ Cayde rumbled, sounding amused with every passing second. If he had to tell the truth he'd be willing to get those nasty Cabal hands into his mouth than that sugar hell of a bevarage he just drank. The shake of both of Wills hands and a nod followed his cock stroaking comment about himself. Did he just agree? That kinds surprised him. A little. „You were there right? I think I saw you, Not your face, Just the height..“ Another nod. William lifted his hand, making a childish gun hand simbol and mimiked the way Cayde shoots. Three times followed by small 'pew pew' like sounds. With a smug face he lifted his gun hand and blew at the top, then turned to Cayde, grinning from ear to ear wildly. „You think that was..cool?“ Cadye asked, watching the other nod wildly, a slight sluggish hint in his exited little jumps. He had to admit, there was something to the childish admiration he was recieving. Alcohol! It must've been the alcohol. Chuckling and leaning against the ship's wall he hummed again. „You are one hell of an ego stroker did you know that..“ Closing his eyes, once again as good as an Exo could, Cayde sighed. „We have about three hours or so left, nights here vary I think? Might have to do with the Vex..hey Failsafe?“ A small gasp came from the AI. „Y-yes?“ She stuttered. „How many hours, minutes or eons or whatever till dawn?“ „Sorry for not speaking! I was just so worried I would scare you away that I diddn't say anything! About an hour. The times indeed may varry. The Vex have begun creating doing things to the planets core, things cannot fully detect as of now. S-sorry for trailing off!“ She finished, once again going silent. „Ok...I'll go take a nap, Guardian, That alc was quite a bomb for me..alongside that shit before we drank. Do whatever just don't blow a hole somewhere.“ He hummed once more, this time a song he remembered having used to sing someone to sleep. Remembering the lyrics in his head never falied to bring him to sleep. Not even this time, altough this time having the small, almost inaudible sound of breathing next to him made it much quicker for him to sleep. 

*~*~

William scratched his head at the bottle in hand. It had been laying in his tent by the farm. Further inspection and a little taste of it, Just to be sure in there were no bacteria that could wipe out the camp that is. Not because he liked it or wanted to get hammered, naah! A guardian had to be clear headed at all times! Or something Zavala said at some point for sure. 

Upon having the sweet, buring taste in his mouth he remembered what that bottle was, or atleast what it containes as a whole: That sickeningly sweet alcohol Cayde-6 found in FailSave's intesines. A small light scanning the bottle interrupted the Guardian from further tought. „Hmm...must've been from Cayde? Possibly a thankyou for saving him from his failed adventure. Either way, drink it with caution, it has great quantities of suggar cristalized at the bottom encasing plums that could possibly be rotten or even mumified. I don't want to revive you from food poisoning again Will.“ Sheepishly grinning and letting out a little 'heh' he took another sip and put the bottle next to his futon like makeshift bed. „Either way, It's getting dark. Would be best if you sleep for a little.“  
Taking that advice to heart the short male went to work by stripping off his heavy armour.  
„I think he knows just a bottle of that isn't going to cutt the depth he's in with me.“ William said, crawling under the thick covers of his bed. His voice as always husky, barrely over a whisper due to rare use.  
„Hmm..I hink he can guess.“ Ghost responded, Floating down to lay on a pile of Will's body warm armour. „Sleep well Will.“ A little pat on the machines side indicated the other was wishing him good night aswell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was ok! I strugle a lot with fluent writing, put a bit too much attention into drawing as my field of forte in art. Anyways, Kudos and comments are verry welcome!


End file.
